You can always judge a man by his shoes
by C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7
Summary: One-shot of Lenny and Miss Templeman's wedding. Helenny, Blaisy and a tiny bit of Strose.


**Hi guys, me again, I'm back with another one-shot. Lenny and Miss Templeman's wedding. Helenny, Blaisy and a bit of Strose. Enjoy.**

"It all seems a bit much. I mean, how many layers _are there _in this skirt?" asked Helen Templeman.

"Quite a lot." replied Stella Knight, who was adjusting Helen's veil. Helen froze suddenly.

"I'm just so _nervous_." she said, sounding like it.

"It'll be fine," said Stella, reassuringly. "Helen, today you are getting married to the man you love. There is nothing to worry about. All you need to do is say 'I do' and POOF, you guys are married. Simple, so don't worry."

* * *

"Where is he?" muttered Ginger.

"He's probably off fighting bad guys somewhere." said Charlie 'Chuckers' Chuckworth.

"Yeah, either that or he's gotten stuck in traffic."

Just then, the afore mentioned crimefighter, Leonard Bicknall, ran over, panting.

"I'm not late, everyone else is just early." he wheezed.

"Come on mate," said Chuckers "This is the second most important day of your life, you're getting married, you can't be late." This statement earned Chuckers some confused looks from Lenny and Ginger.

"Second most important day of his life?" asked Ginger uncertainly.

"Yeah, the most important day was the day he was born." replied Chuckers as if it was obvious. Shaking his head, Lenny tied his shoelaces, noticing that they were all muddy, it had been raining last night, and there was a lot of mud in the park.

* * *

"Bride or groom?" asked a bored looking doorkeeper. It was no wonder that he was bored. He didn't actually have a door to keep, he was just standing near a bunch of chairs set out in rows, trying to keep gatecrashers out, which was a rather silly job, as there were no gates for people to crash, just the aforementioned chairs and an altar type thing.

"Umm, I dunno?" said a goofy looking young adult with blond-ginger hair cut short, blue eyes, and some sort of headband with coins stuck on the front. It was clear he hadn't been to a wedding in a _long _time.

"Look, if you don't actually have a clue whose wedding it is then you might as well go home." said the doorkeeper, trying to sound authoritative, but succeeding only in sounding pompous.

"Oh, for pity's sake, we're the ones responsible for the bride and groom even being together!" said an indignant brunette, with green eyes, and a determined expression on her face.

"Yeah, or I'll use my mad kung-fu skills on you." said another member of the party, again with brown hair, but brown eyes, striking a ninja pose.

"Or we could just go around him." suggested a ditzy looking blonde with blue eyes. The rest of her group stared at her.

"That is possibly the best idea you've ever had." said a blond boy.

"The only idea she's ever had." sniggered a girl with dark skin, who was wearing more diamonds than the poor doorkeeper had ever seen in his life. Another girl of similar complexion stared on jealously, but changed her expression to disappointment upon seeing that the formerly mentioned diamond queen was looking at her.

"Leticia, just cause you've got a posh financer,"

"Fiancé." interrupted a girl with honey coloured skin, who was thrown a scornful look by the speaker.

"A posh FIANCÉ, doesn't mean you can be mean to Zara. Now let's go in." With that, the party roughly pushed the doorkeeper aside, apart from the girl with the honey coloured skin, who gave him an apologetic look as she followed her friends.

* * *

The ex-Saint Hopes pupils didn't know which side to sit on, so they just sat at the front, on the left.

"D'you reckon Lenny told Miss about working for M.I.9?" Blane muttered, being careful so only Daisy could hear.

"No, he doesn't have clearance until they're married. Now sit up straight and fix your tie!" she replied.

Blane sighed "Lenny doesn't care what we're wearing."

"No, maybe not, but Miss Templ - I mean Helen, does care, and it's her wedding too." replied Daisy with authority.

Blane muttered something about how girls were too fussy about everything, earning him a glare from Daisy.

"Honestly," said Stuart "You two go on like an old married couple."

Blane grinned. "We sure do." he said as he wrapped his arm round Daisy's neck, much to her discomfort. He had to withdraw it immediately and sit up straight, as music began playing. Miss Templeman walked up the aisle in her wedding dress, towards Lenny, wearing a smart suit, the picture of elegance, unless you looked at his shoes, slightly scruffy trainers. The priest said a few things, before moving onto the vows.

"Do you, Leonard Bicknall take Helen Templeman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you, Helen Templeman, take Leonard Bicknall to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

Later on, after the speeches, Lenny and Helen were dancing. Helen happened to look down at Lenny's shoes.

"You can always judge a man by his shoes." remarked Daisy, noticing it from the other side of the room, where she was dancing with Blane.

"That's you stuffed then, eh Blane?" said Stuart, dancing with Rose, nearby.

"M-hm" muttered Blane "That's what I said to Lenny," "Now that WAS an interesting day," he said quietly, so only Daisy could hear him. "When I asked you that question, before Lenny injected the antidote into you, I could have sworn you were about to say something different from the answer you gave me."

"Don't remember." muttered Daisy.

"Ah, but I do," said Blane, leaning in and kissing her gently. When they broke apart, he looked her in the eye. "Remember now?"

Meanwhile, across the room, Helen looked up from Lenny's footwear. "You can always judge a man by his shoes."

**So, what did you guys think? If you have any feedback, or if you just love unicorns, then leave a review : )**


End file.
